Time-Stop
by ElizabethBasil
Summary: Set after 1x10, Sacrifice, when an unexpected messenger from Rome appears, the Crown of Scotland is in the hands of the Future King of France, Bash. He has to choose between two girls he might be in love with who will be the Queen of Scotland and his Queen. (Ships: Frary, Lolash, minor Mash, Greith -if appears-)
1. Nothing and Everything

**hey, this is my new fanfic. It'll be a shorter one than Just Light (Ray of Light that Contain Words. Please enjoy!**

**SUMMARY: Set after 1x10, Sacrifice, when an unexpected messenger from Rome appears, the Crown of Scotland is in the hands of the Future King of France, Bash. He has to choose between two girls he might be in love with who will be the Queen of Scotland and his Queen.**

**Couples/Pairs: Lolash, Frary, possibly Mash, Greith(if appears later)**

**OC: The messenger(a girl named Lydia)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Reign except my own idea. The gorgeous characters and the great shows are owned by their respective owners, people I'd love to become overnight. :-)**

**Please review and tell me your opinion, it matters a lot! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had already been sometime since Bash was in the legitimization process and he was still unused to the open audiences with the French people. It was boring and he couldn't stand that.

A young girl, a messenger stood in front of the Future King. She had ice cold eyes who saw nothing, but darkness in the world. She couldn't be older than he is, she must have been lot younger.

'I demand to speak with the King of France himself, not with the Future King only' she said with a cold, but strong voice. 'I have a message from Rome'.

'How unexpected! My father hasn't still returned from Rome himself. You can talk to nobody, but me' Bash replied.

'It cannot be helped. My name is Lydia Delaventure, a messenger of Pope's will in France. I have been sent to deliver some news of a legitimization'.

He sighed.

'Since it is about mine, you can speak'

'It isn't about yours, Sebastian de Poitiers'.

He raised one eyebrow.

'Then, whose?'

'I shall speak, but I would prefer to have my words in private and to have Queen of France, Mary Stuart and Lola Fleming also here. The Dauphin of France is welcomed to join us if he wants to' Lydia said and smiled.

'Very well!' Bash said. He breathed relieved. 'Guard, we shall take a break, also that I must discuss with this messager for a short while'. Bash was really relieved that he could escape from that boring job he had to do.

'You should bring Mary Stuart, Lola Fleming, this is the most important for them'.

Bash gathered the ones requested into a chamber.

'Francis is nowhere to be found right now those times'.

'I heard' Lydia said. 'However as Mary Stuart and Lola Fleming are here, we can start. Also, it is a pleasure to have Queen Catherine here too'.

'Very well! You can speak now' Queen of France spoke with a fake sweetness. 'I understood that you have a message, thankfully one that got me out of the tower'.

'Yes, I have' she said and smiled. 'I have been sent by the Pope with the news of the successful legitimization'.

Her voice was interrupted by a knock at the door. The door was opened and a man entered the chamber.

'Francis...' Mary said with regret and pain in her voice, a thing that Lydia saw.

'Where have you been and why you just appeared right now? Francis' Queen asked. 'Look at you! You aren't well at all'.

'It's okay, Mother' he replied.

'Francis, the Dauphin of France'. Lydia smiled.

'It's been sometime, Lydia. How have you been doing?' Francis said smiling, as he hugged her, much to everyone's surprise.

'Well' she replied. 'What about you?'

'The same thing as always...' he replied smiling.

'Oh, Lord! Speak!' Queen Catherine screamed to Lydia.

She cleared her throat and breathed once.

'Due to new letters, authentic letters found recently between James IV's things, the Pope has decided to recognize Janet Stewart as a legitimate daughter of him, thus Lady Lola Fleming, Janet Stewart's daughter, has been decided to have equal chances to the Throne of Scotland as Mary Stuart'.

'What?' Lola said. Her voice was overwhelmed by emotions; she was amazed by the situation and didn't really know how to react to such a situation. She lowered her head. 'It cannot be possible'.

'Lola...'

'I do not want any throne'.

'Let me finish, Lady Lola. You have no right to decide whether you will get the throne, in this situation. Janet Stewart, Mary de Guise and the Pope have decided that France is the one with a word to say. The Future King of France shall choose his Queen, the one who shall reign in both Scotland and France'.

Bash was blocked. He had nothing to say.

'Your Majesty, I would love to ask you make a quick decision but I am not blind. I see the situation. The circumstances do not help, do they? I shall wait for the answer, then I'll go back to Rome and deliver your final decision to the Pope'.

'You can go now' Bash finally said after moments of silence.

Lydia left fast. She had a complicated smile on her face; she found the situation really interesting.

'Guards should escort Queen Catherine back to the tower. Francis, can you go tell everybody that I'm not returning for the rest of the part in the Throne room?' Bash said mechanically. 'Everyone else can go back...'

'Bash...' Mary said.

'I have to be alone, please' he said, more like a scream full of despair and pain'.

'Bash...' she repeated.

'Now!'.

Mary took Lola and left the room. Both girls were really confused and surprised by the news. Mary was nervous about how everything would end out like, but Lola knew she should have any hope as there were no chances of Bash choosing her, also that it was clear to everybody she wanted everything but that throne.

Bash was left alone in the chamber. He couldn't think right. He couldn't.

* * *

Francis found Lydia wandering around the Garden.

'I do not understand why you are here. You are the heir of Delaventure family, not a messenger of the Pope. What is really going on?' Francis asked.

'Well.. I wanted to see the Court, you and the spectacle is much more enjoyable than anyone can expect'.

'So is this all about that?'

She smiled.

'You can say so if you want. I cannot put words inti a coherent sentence myself'.

He laughed.

'Can you?'

'I cannot Francis, believe me! I know you never believed in many of my words, but at least believe me that I have no plans but to enjoy the show'.

'Interesting'.

'That's my favorite word, but you know that'.

'I do'.

Lydia laughed and leaned forward to Francis. He didn't expect anything but an ice cold sigh. She had that habit of changing the mood in a matter of seconds. Lydia leaned until her lips touched his.

However it was only a short kiss, though she felt it.

'You cannot enjoy a good kiss anymore, can you?' she said.

He sighed.

'I saw you. I can see many things. You are so madly in love with Mary Stuart. And she loves you too, but...'

'What?' Francis replied raising one eyebrow.

'She is confused, and this makes me confuse too. I can guess that it is because of the engagement between her and your brother, but I know the whole story' Lydia said with a clear voice. 'Tell me what made her want your brother's legitimization'.

'She didn't want to marry me, right the day our wedding was going to happen'.

'Your poor heart... I wonder what was her reason. It is really tangled, this story'.

'A superstition.'

Lydia raised one eyebrow.

'Go on, Francis. It sounds interesting'.

'Mary has come to believe that if we are wed I'll die.'.

Lydia widened her eyes, but she said nothing.

'What do you think?' he asked her, with his voice shaking.

'The French Court has such a complicated air' Lydia said and smiled. 'This air is made only for beautiful stories'.

'Not mine'.

'I never said whose. Mary Stuart. Lola Fleming. Those two are the main characters'.

'If you say so'.

She smiled.

'I can tell you if you want. I mean I can tell you what I see. Let's sit somewhere'.

Francis invited Lydia to his chambers, the place where they could talk freely. Lydia seemed to enjoy that. She liked his chambers, thought there was nothing special about it and almost no difference between it and her own room home.

'You can sit there' Francis said pointing to a chair. 'Now, tell me, what do you actually see?'

She smiled.

'I see the same things as you do, but I pay attention, Francis. There are two complicated stories here at the Court. The first one seemed to be more important at first, but withing the news I brought today, the second one just raised so high' she said. Her smile faded and she started watching the carpet with a cold sight. She sighed and started to speak again, as her smile came back. 'The first one includes you, your brother and the one you both love. And, oh Lord, she loves you back, but cannot be with you due to that prophecy. Mary Stuart feels as confused as you are. She feels attracted to your brother, but she forced herself to love him. There is someone else that loves him sincerely, but we already going to enter the other one'.

He sighed.

'Tell me, Lydia. What's the other one?'

'Its main character is the Little Lady. She is in love with your brother as much as you love Mary Stuart. On the other hand, he is truly in love with...' Lydia said, but stopped as she sighed.

'Lydia?'

'I am fine'.

She raised her head and watched around. She smiled.

'Both. He loves both! He does, but he forces himself not to want Lola more than Mary. He sees the power of fate and knows that Mary may not be his true love; she might be yours. He sees that he himself may want the Lady more than Mary Stuart. Francis?'

He was lost in thoughts for a moment, but easily woke up to reality as he heard his name called.

'Francis?' Lydia repeated.

'Yes. What is it?'

'I stopped because of two important reasons: the first is that your lost yourself and I dislike to talk to no one, but the walls and the second reason is that you are an idiot'.

He widened his eyes.

'This brother of yours is a really good one. He declines his chances to be happy with the one he loves because he wants you not to die. Anyway, do not think of him not taking advantage of being with Mary Stuart'.

'Go on with your story'.

'I do not want. I said what I wanted to say. Who do you think the Future King will choose?' Lydia said and smiled,

'I know who I would have chosen '.

'If you think so'.

'Yes, I think so'.

'Very well, but who do you think Sebastian will choose?'

'How do you expect me to know?' Francis asked.

'Okay, keep avoiding the question'.

Both smiled.

The silence reigned few moments after that, but soon her smile faded. She left the room without any other word.

Francis remained still, thinking about everything he had been doing recently, what Lydia told him and what really happening in that world he has to manage to live in. Nothing was alright.

He rushed out of his chambers having an own direction. He wanted to be sure of one thing and he had to do that.

* * *

Mary also got lost in her thoughts. She couldn't really believe what really happened. Much to her surprise, someone entered her chambers as a storm. She wasn't waiting for him.

'Francis... what are you doing here?' Mary asked.

'I want to talk to you'.

'I... actually, wanted to do so too. I felt that would be fair'.

'Do you really speak about fair things? You are unbelievable, Mary!'

She raised one eyebrow.

'I do not see where I did wrong'.

'Everything that it's happening now it is wrong. Everything... Bash legitimized, the thing with Scotland, and... you with Bash. I love you and you cannot deny that'.

'Francis...'

'You cannot even deny that you love me, Mary, and you know that. So why are you really doing this? Because of that prophecy... Deny your feelings for me if you really believe in that prophecy'.

Tears hit the corners of her eyes, but she couldn't cry. She didn't want to.

'I cannot be with you, Francis. You also know that'.

'What I know is that you threw me for something that it isn't even real. I do not live for anybody else, but for you. I love you. I want you even more than I want to live'.

'Francis, no!' Mary said with a shaking voice.

'The thing that's confusing me is that you cannot even deny the fact that you also want me, you also love me. Deny that! Tell me that you do not love me! Tell me, Mary! And after that I'll leave you for all'.

She wanted to say that, but she couldn't lie. She could never lie him.

'Mary...'

'Francis, are you alright? You must be very mad now, but...'

'What?' he screamed to her.

'You are really... Francis, you are not okay, you must be going insane'.

'I am indeed losing my sanity... Everything because I am not with you, I cannot be with you'.

'Francis...'

'Deny everything you feel and I will leave you'.

'Francis, you are not well!' Mary said, shaking. 'Leave me alone, please!'

'Very well' he said with tears falling all over his face. 'But first, I want to kiss you again. Those cannot lie. Those never lie'.

He leaned forward Mary. Her horror raised to its sane peak as he was getting closer. She couldn't stand that. She knew that if he would kiss her then he would get to know she still loves him. There was no moment for her not to love him. She knew that but couldn't let him know too. She couldn't. She shall not. She will not.

'Leave me alone, Francis!'

'No!'

'Please...' she said as her tears finally reached the edge and started falling down her face. She couldn't resist more.

'Mary... no!'

'I'll call the guards. Please, do not take a step forward'.

'Go on! Do that! You know you can... You have always been so strong. I really love that at you' he said smiling. He got enough close to be able to kiss her, but he hesitated.

'Francis, please, no!' she repeated a few times.

'Call the guards if you do not want that... I might kiss you if you do not' Francis said. 'Do it!' He got close enough and finally decided not to hesitate. There was no moment to lose and he really longed for that kiss. His lips were nearly on hers. They seemed to have touched, but actually didn't.

'Guards!' Mary screamed with all her power.

He turned her back to her and left the room. Francis whispered something to the guard that entered her room. He left with his head down.

Mary fell on the floor as the door closed. She wanted never to stand again. It would have been very well if the time would have stopped right there and she wouldn't need to live in such a cruel world anymore. She couldn't endure anymore. She just couldn't. Tears fell all over her face. Mary couldn't control them anymore. Her tears had a free will and it was written in stone that they had to fall right then. Such unstoppable tears she had that moment!

The facts all around her made Mary cry and laugh at the same time. She couldn't but feel every existent emotion that moment, being overwhelmed by any feeling she had. She loved Francis and wanted him more than anything. She forced herself love Bash, only to protect Francis. She was put into such a situation in which she could even lose her crown as she knew how Bash actually felt, struggling with everything and his love for the both girls he had to choose between; the worst was that Mary knew that Francis would have chosen her without hesitation.

Ever since she came back to the French Court, her world has been only Francis.

She couldn't deny that either.

* * *

Bash entered his chambers. He had nothing to say and nothing to think about.

But he couldn't not think. Everything was really happening and Bash couldn't stop time. Oh, how much he wanted to stop time right then and pass through everything. He could think about what he could do if the time would be stopped. Bash would steal many kisses, would whisper and tell everything he had to.

That was only a dream. It was only a dream he had always hope would become reality.

No.

A knock at his door woke him up from that dimension between reality and dream. He was at first annoyed; he wanted to be alone, however he raised his head and allowed that person to enter.

But it didn't. It kept on staying after the door without moving.

'Stop there' the voice of a girl said as Bash has came to open the door. 'It's me'. He recognized her voice immediately.

'Okay'.

'Good'.

'I know you are smiling behind the door' he said.

'Yes, I smile. Are you smiling too?'

'I try, but I do not know if I can right know. You know the situation, you are part of the situation just as much as I am'.

'I will stay here, behind the door, until you smile too'.

He tried not to smile, wishing she would keep staying there, but he knew that she felt him and was ready to go.

'I smiled, but do not go' he said. 'Please!'

'Okay'.

The silence reigned for few moments. Neither Bash nor the girl knew what to say. They could have many words prepared but none could fit then. It was such a moment in which only silence could feel perfect.

'I really wanted to talk to you...' she said. 'I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't do that. That's why I am behind the door and I'm talking through it. This door is the best way I can tell you what I have to'.

'I understand. I wanted to talk to you too'.

'However, I just lost my words and I am so happy that there's a door between us because I do not know what I could do if I would just block in front of you' she said with a shaking voice.

'It's okay'.

'I am sorry'.

'Do not apologize. Just keep smiling'.

'I have to apologize; I'm doing it smiling, so do not worry. I am really sorry this is happening and I have to apologize because I'm part of everything. I never wanted to put you in such a situation'.

'It is okay. I'm fine. I am really happy that with this I can make order between my feelings also'.

She widened her eyes, behind the door.

'Feelings?'

'Yes, feelings' he replied.

'What feelings?' she asked.

He then opened the door, looked at her in the eyes for less than a moment and leaned forward. He did what he wanted to do since the moment she recognized her voice minutes before. He did what he wanted to do since he first met her, but the circumstances didn't always help get that close. He kissed her and the kiss was passionate, strong and it had a meaning.

Both enjoyed the kiss.

He sighed when he lost her lips. He could have given his soul in a trade for time to stop that moment and the kiss to be eternal. That was his biggest wish, but that was also the most impossible thing he could have ever wished.

After that kiss ended, they both had only one thing in their minds. That kiss could collide worlds, that kiss was everything and nothing at the same time, that kiss was their truest everything. That kiss wasn't a mistake at all.

But they couldn't continue, though they both would have wished to steal a thousand kisses each minute for a thousand years, everything over and over again. They couldn't.

They had to depart. As she started to move backwards, he entered his chambers. As she started running back to her chambers, that door closed.

The truest magic ended, breaking both's heart.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading this. Please review and tell me what do you think, who do you support, who do you think Bash will choose! And if you have any idea you want in this fanfic, tell me in your review. Also, note that English is not my first language and I am really sorry for any grammar mistake that might appear. Thanks again! See you later. :)**


	2. Truer

**Hey, what's up? Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews you have sent. You are really nice to me and all my fanfics and I really appreciate that. :)) Thank you again.**

**SUMMARY: Set after 1x10, Sacrifice, when an unexpected messenger from Rome appears, the Crown of Scotland is in the hands of the Future King of France, Bash. He has to choose between two girls he might be in love with who will be the Queen of Scotland and his Queen.**

**Couples/Pairs: Lolash, Frary, possibly Mash, Greith(if appears later)**

**OC: The messenger(a girl named Lydia)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing about Reign except my own idea. The gorgeous characters and the great shows are owned by their respective owners, people I'd love to become overnight. :-)**

**Again. Please review and tell me what do you think! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since the day before, Bash wasn't himself. He couldn't be the same as usual. His sight was blurred by unshaped thoughts of everything and nothing at the same time. He couldn't live like that.

What happened the night before kept living on. He saw that moment each second and each moment. Bash enjoyed that he could see that and nothing else. It was what he also dreamed that night. It was also what woke up in the morning, though the view of the cruel world didn't help him enjoy a brand new day like he always did.

'How can you find this amusing?' he screamed to Lydia, as he met her on the hall.

'How do you know that I was finding that amusing? There are many things someone can laugh at' she replied.

He smiled.

'I know you and your kind. You can find everything laughable and amusing'.

She raised on eyebrow.

'My kind?'

'Those people who see the world from above, those who think and see the world in a special way, a way of the everything like God's'.

'Whose God?' she said smiling cheeky. 'Yours or your fathers?'

'Mine and my father's'.

'Then, both Gods?'

She laughed.

'Do not answer. I need not an answer'.

'Why you are here, Lydia Delaventure?'

Her eyes were absent, her presence wasn't felt, just like she wasn't there anymore. Bash widened his eyes when he felt the cold and the nothing next to him.

'Hey, you!?' he said.

She smiled and watched Bash in the eye with a weird coldness and fury.

'I want to be here, sweetheart' she said as she leaned forward.

He couldn't breath. What was her next move? What she'll do? She isn't as the usual. There's no way he can tell which will be her next move. What was her next move? None could tell.

She laughed when she got right next to his face.

He quickly stepped back.

'So, you're the type that kisses and isn't kissed, Sebastian de Poitiers?' she asked smiling.

'You anyway do not want an answer because you know it already. That's your way of living, after all. Knowing!'

She gave him a cold sight.

'You know too some things. You may be like me...'

She studied him for few moments. She sighed.

'Or not!'

'I base my existence on not being like you, like people like you. You are not from this world, you do not belong in this world. You are not people, you are something else under a human-like cover'.

She laughed.

'Do you really think so? You're not like me... I do not belong in this world... I'm under a cover... The only difference between you and me is that you cannot see that I am real, I'm at my truest possible and you are not. Usual people lie, hurt, murder. People like me do not. We are real. We say the truth. Everything about us is true...'

'Us? So you finally consider you and your people something... Wasn't this 'us' against your beings?'

He smiled.

'Nice played, de Poitiers'.

'I learnt from the best'.

'Thank you. I saw you have this time-stop effect on some girls'.

He sighed.

She said no other word and kept looking at him for few moments. She muttered something that couldn't be understood and smiled. She kept smiling, with her eyes focused on the sillhouette of the Future King of France.

He left her there.

And she kept on smiling, finding that interesting.

* * *

'Lady Lola...' Francis said as he met her.

She smiled at him. 'Your...'

'Francis! Lady Lola, just Francis!' he interrupted her, and then smiled.

Francis invited her for a walk in the garden. He wasn't like his brother, Bash, but he thought same: Lola is the best person to meet when you are feeling blue. They started wandering around.

'So... Lola, let's have a talk'.

'About what?' she asked with her eyes widened.

'Last night, I have come to realize some things, some obvious things that are actually happening'.

She couldn't speak. Her horror came to the surface of her being. She couldn't believe she was seen, she wished she wasn't seen, but Francis knew something. He saw that.

'Are you okay, Lola? You are pale' he said, with a worried look.

'No, I'm fine'.

He gave her a warm smile.

'I have came to realize somethings about... me, Mary, you and Bash'.

She took one deep breath. She was hesitant on listening to Francis's words, but she had a plan. Lola had to make Francis doubt what he had seen the night before.

'Sebastian and I?' she asked.

'Yes, you two too'.

'What about you, Mary, Bash and I?' Lola said with a little accent on the last words, something Francis didn't understand.

'Everything'.

She smiled.

'What everything? There are many everythings'.

'The true everything, the truer everything than others, the truest everything'.

She smiled.

'That was a nice way to say'.

'Thank you. But I do know everything, that everything we four are part of' he said, and then watched her in the eyes. Francis finally spoke again after moments of silence, smiling at the same time. 'Do you love someone, Lola?'

'I cannot deny'.

'Can you say yes?'

'Yes, I can'.

He smiled.

'Are you with that someone, Lola? Do you get to kiss that one each time you meet him? Does he always smile to you when you two meet, even under unexpected circumastances?'

'No, I am not with him. I can't be. No, I do not. I wish I did. Yes, he does, but not only to me'.

'Do you really love him?'

'Yes'.

He smiled.

'Ask me the same things about the one I myself love'.

'Are you with that someone you like, Francis? Do you get to kiss that one each time you see her? Does she always smile to you?'

'I was once, but now no. She doesn't want to be with me anymore. No. She doesn't let me to kiss her anymore. No, she looks at me with regret and pain, wishing I would never appear in front of her eyes anymore'.

She understood what he was actually saying behind these words. She understood the true meaning of those words, though the coded message was hard to be understood.

'Very well, Lola!'

'Francis...'

'That's what she says each time when she sees me. It's only pain and regret in her shaking voice. The worst is that I can feel everything, I can still feel her and her everything'.

She said nothing. Lola had nothing to reply at that. Everything would have only brought more pain to the poor heart of Francis and he didn't deserved all the worst of the world.

'Lola...'

'That's what he says sometimes when he sees me and we are alone' she said with a shy smile on her face. 'The word expresses his wish to go on a journey where he wouldn't be who he is but who he wants to be. He wants to be free and nothing else. That word is always what he hopes. It's his word of hope for freedom. I may be his freedom, but I do not know for sure'.

'I can tell you are'.

'I can tell you are her freedom too, her freedom to who she really wants to be'.

He smiled.

'At least that if nothing else'.

'The signs will always lead back to the one meant for each one. That's the power of the fate'.

These words gave Francis cold feet. 'The power of fate?' he repeated. Those were also Lydia's words. What did those really mean? It wasn't only the meaning Lola knew, it was also the meaning Lydia knew. He lost himself finding what the other meaning really was. Francis finally understood that everything Lydia said was within a meaning, everything was something.

He gave short laugh.

'Yes. It is also part of that truest everything we are also part of, Francis'.

Both smiled.

'Thank you'.

'There's no need to thank me'.

'There is, Lola. There is'.

She was left confused. Why would he really want to thank her? She did nothing.

As their talk kept going on, Lola forgot to ask him about what he had understood the night before and Francis forgot to mention everything about what he had realized then.

* * *

'Bash!' Mary said, smiling, as he entered her chambers.

'Mary...'.

'He had come last night here'.

Bash widened his eyes.

'Are you okay? Did he do something to you, Mary?'

Mary sighed.

'No, I'm not okay and he did nothing to me. You knew he would never want to hurt me. He loves me and I love him too, Bash. It hurt to see him that way, also that I see myself wanting him too'.

He sighed.

'Mary, I know, but I can do nothing'.

'Why I had to be the one to receive this dark destiny? Is this fair in any way? It's only me, it's me! Francis, Lola and you are only victims of my dark destiny only because I couldn't be blessed with something better'.

'Mary, it's okay. I'm with you' he said as he hugged her.

'I'm sorry, Bash'.

'Do not be sorry. It's also about me. It's also about everyone. It's about everyone that is living. The everything is for everyone, each one's destiny is bonded one with another. We are all the everything, Mary. We have our destinies bonded, you and I, you and Francis, Francis and Lola, Lola and... I' he said with a pause between the last two words.

Mary sensed that.

'You and I, You and Francis, Francis and Lola, Lola... and you, Bash' she repeated.

'It's world's way to connect us all. It's its way to connect us, using our beings, personalities, bodies, minds, sould... and, most importantly, our feelings, Mary' Bash replied her.

She smiled.

'Thank you, Bash' she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

'There's no need to thank me, you know'.

Mary leaned closer.

Bash suddenly remembered Lydia's words. He counted his whole life to put in balance everything. Which kind of man he was? He could say what was Mary's next move. And he was one of the two kinds of men Lydia talked about earlier that day.

'Mary...'

He knew what her next move was, why she was leaning forward. And right then, he decided he was the of the both kinds. He was. He closed his eyes, thought he was hoping he was guessing word and his lips would keep having that sweetness from the night before that made him dream a really beautiful dream that night.

She leaned even closer.

'Bash, I'm happy you're with me. Always' she whispered to his ear.

Then she departed herself.

Bash opened his eyes and breathed relieved. Somehow relieved. He didn't know why he was relieved. He was in love with Mary, though he never wanted to think about anything help but the kiss from the other night. He thought he was... no he was. Bash kept seeing her, he saw her beauty, her everything and he was in love with Mary, but also in love with her... her, the one he shared that kiss, the one which could destroy and re-make the everything and the nothing.

Bash has just realized his battle with his inner self and didn't know what is going to happen. Nobody could really say. Not even God. Any God.

* * *

Lydia smiled.

Everything was just so beautiful. All everythings.

And the nothing seemed as great as a real thing. All nothings.

She found this both funny and interesting. At least, she smiled at that. Lydia could have kept watched everything with a rare coldness and anger, just as she does sometimes.

However, even someone like her could never see that feeling with fury.

Her smile faded as she fell asleep, dreaming about a great thing, possibly seeing the future. While asleep, she had an inner smile, not seen on her face. Lydia needed that sleep; she sensed that something would happen the next day, something... interesting.

* * *

**Thank again for reading this!**

**Please leave a review with your opinions, who do you think Bash'll choose, what do you think about our dearest messenger! and if you have any idea you really want in this story tell me. Also if you see any grammar mistake, please tell me so that I can correct it. English still isn't my first language!**

**:))**

**See ya!**


	3. One Demon, One Saint

**Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews. Please keep your words flowing as I keep mine.**

**SUMMARY: Set after 1x10, Sacrifice, when an unexpected messenger from Rome appears, the Crown of Scotland is in the hands of the Future King of France, Bash. He has to choose between two girls he might be in love with who will be the Queen of Scotland and his Queen.**

**Couples/Pairs: Lolash, Frary, possibly Mash, Greith(if appears later)**

**OC: The messenger(a girl named Lydia)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing about Reign except my own idea. The gorgeous characters and the great shows are owned by their respective owners, people I'd love to become overnight. :-)**

**Again. Please review and tell me what do you think! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What was that happened the day before? What has the difference between the last two days? Demons won lots of fights in those two days. Demons won heart, but lost some souls. Some may still be pure but most of them are lost. She was still pure and his own self was a demon's actually. She was such a light that seemed the most impossible thing for the darkness of his self.

She woke up hoping that dream she had would never be real. She didn't want that to.

She dreamed about a beautiful palace, it wasn't the Linlithgow Palace neither the French Court. It was a palace of dreams, one that none knew beside her and the ones that were with her in the dream. That dream and that palace was one of the everythings where she belonged to. It was a beautiful place. And everything seemed perfect, any everything possible. She was there, so he was, so the other two were too. They were all in the garden, a beautiful one, full of poppies and daisies; and nothing could happen.

But things happen. Everything that it's meant to happen, must happen. It's the power of fate. It's the other meaning of the power of fate, the meaning she didn't know until she had that dream.

They were there in that garde of that palace. The turn of the events, one of the hurt, another crying, another one heartbroken and the last confused, the turn of the events ended in the four of them wishing time to stop. But time didn't stop at their wishes. Time never stops. God can be begged to stop it, but he cannot either. No God can stop time. And those for couldn't do anything but keep being hurt, keep crying, keep the thousands of heart shards and keep the fog blurring the view.

The image of sadness was what woke her up.

She left her room and ran to some place where she knew she could forget every part of that dream that was blurring her mind then.

'It was nothing and nothing will happen' she repeated a few times in her mind.

As she kept on walking, she didn't see the other girl that was standing in front of her, and by a matter of meters and seconds she could have hit her.

'Easy' the other girl said. 'Lola, are you okay?'

Mary smiled to her.

'I do not really know'.

'Come on, let's walk a little bit. I'll stay with you until you will feel better'.

'You do not have to bother. You have many things to do, things that are more important than caring about me'.

'I will always care about you, and I really do not have anything to do. I am no Queen until Bash chooses and there's no engangement until then too' Mary said, but regretted after one moment. She shouldn't have said that.

'Mary, I am sorry about everything'.

'Do not apologize. It's not your fault' Mary said to Lola, giving her a warm smile.

'It's neither yours, nor Sebastian's'.

'And neither Francis' nor anyone's'.

Lola gave a small smile. 'It's stars' fault'.

'It is, Lola'.

As the girls walked along, a kind of discussion hit Lola's mind. She wanted to talk to Mary about that for a long time, but did never really made it. That moment could have been perfect but the circumstances didn't help at all. Lola held many feelings inside, she had many words to say to everyone and yet, she couldn't talk at that moment. She didn't want to, but she did after all.

'Mary...' she began, thinking about those words kept in the depth of her being, words which had to be spoken. 'Mary, I...'

'What is it, Lola?' Mary said as she sensed Lola wanting to say something, though she hesitated.

'We really have to talk, Mary. I have been waiting thousands of moments to be able to talk to you about some things. We really have to'. She sighed. 'I may be in love with Sebastian'.

Mary widened her eyes, but said nothing.

'Do you love him too?'

'Bash... I believe that as long as he isn't in my heart, I'll never be in his'.

Lola breathed once, but said nothing.

'Do you really love him? I mean... him'.

Mary sighed. 'Always and the same'.

Lola smiled. 'Keep that in mind. Always and the same. And he will be with you even if you aren't with him'.

'Do you love him? Bash...'

'So much that I would make words collide, I would destroy and re-make everything so that the world would be at our feet. I mean... at the feel of us all, us four'.

Mary smiled.

'Good! Keep that in mind if you cannot be with him. Thoughts can destroy and re-build all everything too'.

Both laughed.

Their talk continued on... but the rest had no true meaning. Lola felt good talking to Mary. That was indeed one of the things that could make her feel good when she's blue, Mary and... few other people had that effect on her, as Lola herself had on others.

* * *

'Brother...' Francis said as he met his brother on the halls.

'What bring you back here? How that you came just now?' Bash asked him.

Francis said. 'You are so careful about those things. It just happened. What do you think about our beautiful messenger? I can see what is the source of all your suspicions'.

'Indeed, brother'.

Francis smirked. 'I believe that... you do not really like her. Lydia...'

'No, Francis, I do not like her presence. Do you know what kind of person she is? Do you know any little thing about her and the people like her? They are not normal'.

'Bash... I know everything about Lydia. Do not question me when you have no true arguments'.

'How that you know her? Be more precise... What's your true connection to her? She appeared from nowhere and you were the only one to know her, arriving almost the same time with her. What's the truth behind this?'

'The truth! So you want the truth, brother!' Francis smiled sarcastically. 'Interesting!'

'Francis, what's going on with you? You are not well!'

'Bash, she said the same thing! How hilarious!'

Bash lowered his head. He knew that.

'Very well. You want the truth, so I am going to tell you the truth'.

Bash sighed. 'What is that truth you are talking about?'

'Have you never heard about the Delaventure family? They are all behind France, England, Scotland, they manage some kind of negociations between the three countries. They are everywhere and nowhere, and those times they are expanding in Austria and Italy too'.

'Are you talking about the black markets of the whole Europe?'

'No, I do not. They are rather the opponent of that, but unlike the black market, Delaventures work silent'.

'What does that mean?'

'They do not make themselves seen'.

'And are they all like her? Inhuman...'

'No. She's the only one. But do not you think that her difference from the other makes her the special one among them? Do not you think that this makes her what she truly is?'

'Yes, I believe that the others are reasonable, but not her. Francis, she is not okay. You cannot trust her, you shouldn't even know her'.

'Why that?' Francis asked, raising one eyebrow. 'Do you know what kind of person she is? Do you know her as I do?'

Bash sighed. 'She knows everything and treats that with amusement'.

'If you want the truth, here's it... I do not trust her, I do not know her, I can't even if I would ever want to. I do not see her, I see someone else. I do not even know her voice, I hear a certain voice... She's nothing, but she's enjoying that and that is why I cannot let her go'.

'Do you love her?'

Francis sighed and laughed hardly. 'No. I can only see Mary in all women, I can only hear Mary's voice and nothing else... all this time, I could only see Mary. Each day, I saw her in front of my eyes, but she wasn't ever there, each night I dreamed about her, but in the morning there was always that illusion. I cannot live that that, Bash! I can't. But I have to endure everything. And Lydia...'

Bash looked in his eyes. Francis could let his tears cry. He had kept them for a long time.

'Is someone I can use, without having her be mad at me'.

'Are alright, Francis?'

'You yourself with your own words and your own mouth just said that I wasn't okay minutes before. Come on, Bash! Is there any reality? Is there any dream? Aren't those two dimensions mixed together? Those are for everyone but me, I live only nightmares'.

'You are not! You are just crying uselessly'.

'Have you ever felt this pain of not being with the one you truly loved?'

'Francis, I did'.

'When Mary was with me, right?'

'Right now, I feel that!'

'What?' Francis said with wide eyes and one tear falling down his cheek. 'Aren't you that happy that you are the one Mary wants now? Are you happy that she wants you and not me now?'

'No. I do not love her'.

'Even you cannot believe in your words. What's the point in saying something if not even your own self cannot believe in that? What do you say fake things, brother? You are not helping me with all the scattered broken pieces of my own self'.

Bash slapped him.

'Do you even know what reality is?'

'I lost my reality when it got mixed with the worst nightmares'.

'The reality is when she loves you enough not to want you, because you'll die if she'll be with you. Do not you think she dreams you as well? Do not you think that she has left everything behind, including her own feelings, only for you to live, only to see you alive'.

'She knows I have no life without her'.

'But your heart is beating right now and that's her reason to go on, even if she knows that'.

'Brother, do not you enjoy being the one always next to her? You wanted that. So what if she wants me, she wants you as much as she wants me. That's a reality too'.

'You're such a fool! You do not know anything'.

'What do you know?'

'Francis, I know she forces herself each time to be with me. I know that. She forced every move. She is with me only because of you'.

'I do not see how is that even true'.

'You say about the truth! You do not even know the truth! Have you even known me to know who do I love? Have you even thought about the others' feelings? You never did that'.

'You did?'

'Yes. I saw Mary, I see you to...'

'You see me, you saw me from the very beginning, but you still wanted Mary'.

'I am no saint. You aren't either'.

'I never said that, brother!'

Francis sighed.

'Francis, you are not the only one with something to lose, you are not the only one that cannot be with the loved one, you are not the only one that doesn't live a perfect life. There is a difference between us. I have never known a perfect life, you did. You had everything. You were the heir to the throne and even if you wanted nothing, they would have brought something that would make you feel good.'

'They never brought me freedom and I asked that a lot'.

'You have freedom now, but you keep yourself tangled in everything. You enjoy not being free, Francis'.

Francis slapped him.

'What do you know about me?'

'Everything, brother, everything' Bash answered with a strong voice.

'May it be everything'.

'We are even, Francis. I took what's your and you took what I had. Right now, I need that freedom I treasured, but I'm not getting it back. I'm getting even more caught up in the depth of being caged'.

'Freedom to what... love?'

'Yes'.

'What love? Mary's lady?'

'Yes'.

'Then, we are really even'.

Both laughed.

'Good!'

'Good!'

Their laugh was for nothing actually. Or it was something that couldn't be understood by anything but them. All that was known to the other word was the fact that their laugh, that moment, was a friendly one. That even of their meant they were really themselves. 'Themselves' meant the their truest selves.

* * *

Lydia requested everyone in the throne room. Something was happening.

As some guards were sent to bring the Future King of France and the Dauphin of France, others were sent for Mary Stuart and Lola Fleming. Under unknown circumstances, Lola appeared alone in the throne room.

'Oh, thank Lord!' Lydia said as she saw Lola entering the room.

'What is it?'

Lydia smiled. She stood and ran to Lola. 'I am happy that you were the one that first arrived. You happen to be the one that I have wanted to talk to right now before the everything' she said as she hugged Lola.

'What's happening?'

'I believe that we may have the answer'.

'What? Shouldn't Sebastian be the one to request everyone here, not you?'

'Well... Hey, Little Lady, who do you think he shall choose?'

'I believe in Sebastian's power to choose the right one. I cannot say which will be his answer. My hopes...'

Lydia laughed. 'What do you hope?'

'I hope I will not be the one chosen'.

'Even if it means that you will not be with him?'

'I do not know to rule a country, I do not know what should I do then... Even if I love him, I am no Queen'.

'Mary Stuart learnt to be a Queen, thought she still has a lot to learn, you knew and you once hoped such an opportunity would come. Scotland was almost always ready for a war with England, you knew that if there was ever any need for a ruler, under circumstances similar to those now, you could be one'.

'What? What do you know about me?'

'I am used to know everything, thought I know almost nothing about you. I know everything about anyone because all the humans I have ever met are open books to me. You are not and I know nothing, but your actions, your everything makes me believe, makes me think about different possibilities and theories. What I said was only a theory. A right one?'

'I cannot say'.

Lydia laughed. 'I can feel you do not want this now. I can see that you feel so bad for everything to happen right now. If it wasn't Mary Stuart your best-friend, if the Future King of France wasn't the man you love... you would have welcomed with open hands this everything'.

'There are many everythings' Lola said with a clear voice.

'There are indeed many everythings. Nobody knows which everything is the one we are talking about. The everythings are nothings and the nothings are everything. Have you thought about that? Things must happen, and one of the millions of everything will be the once that will contain that action'.

'I name that the power of fate'.

'It depends what power of fate'.

'This is a trick question, Lydia. It is only one power of fate. There are many everythings, but only one true fate, one for all everythings. Like time is an only dimension matched to the other three'.

Lydia watched her with big eyes. 'Happiness' she said. 'This Court is fantastic. I have met here two people that can block me, that can get under my skin. You and Sebastian the Poitiers. You two really fit. It is so sad that you two shall never be together'. Lydia smirked as she finished to say her words.

'It is also the power of fate. You can never know what it happens. Not even you can know that, Lydia' Lola said and gave her a sarcastic smile.

'So, you have hopes. Do you really have hopes?'

Lola smiled again, this time kindly and warmly. 'No, I do not have hopes. I tricked you into asking me that'.

Lydia gave her a sight full of anger and coldness, but then she smiled at the Little Lady. 'Good!' Then she laughed powerfully.

The others entered her room.

'Future King of France, Sebastian de Poitiers, I had woken up this morning with a feeling that you have your answer'.

Bash sighed. 'I do not know'.

'Spell it! You know!'

'Mary Stuart!'

Mary widened her eyes. She couldn't believe that. Talking to Lola that morning, she hoped Bash would chose Lola and not her. He didn't. Lola smiled out of happiness. She really didn't want the crown and the throne of Scotland. Francis sighed. He somehow knew that was coming, though he knew everything, every part of the story.

'Very well, Sebastian de Poitiers. Mary Stuart may be your queen. On the other hand, as Pope, Janet Stewart and Mary de Guise decided... Lola Fleming, you being the unchosen one, you shall be banished from both France and Scotland. You are not under Pope's protection anymore.'

Bash widened his eyes.

'Queen of Scotland, Lola Fleming, your parents and the Pope had put everything in this choice, thus there was a risk meant to exist. I was told not to say anything until the right one is chosen'.

'Bastard girl... Who do you think you are?' Bash screamed to her.

'If you haven't forgotten yet, you were the bastard from the very beginning. I cannot believe you even dare to scream at me, who brought you the choice you needed to have the one you want next to your'.

'How dare you?'

'Sebastian, leave her alone!' Lola screamed and left. Bash gave his brother a sign to go after Lola. Francis left the room and Mary followed him. Hopefully, Francis understood what his brother meant.

Lydia just smiled and kept smiling.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! (You can kill me later for writing those!) **

**Leave your reviews and please tell me what do you think!**

**There is one last chapter from now on and I hope it will be something good. I cannot wait to write it and please stay tuned for it soon! You reading my stuff mean a lot to me and please keep supporting those little stories of mine.**

**:))**

**See ya!**


	4. Disbelief, Maitland and Truths

**Thank you so much for the support. Sorry for the delay!**

**SUMMARY: Set after 1x10, Sacrifice, when an unexpected messenger from Rome appears, the Crown of Scotland is in the hands of the Future King of France, Bash. He has to choose between two girls he might be in love with who will be the Queen of Scotland and his Queen.**

**Couples/Pairs: Lolash, Frary, possibly Mash, Greith(if appears later)**

**OC: The messenger(a girl named Lydia)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing about Reign except my own idea. The gorgeous characters and the great shows are owned by their respective owners, people I'd love to become overnight. :-)**

**Again. Please review and tell me what do you think! :)**

* * *

Lydia set her foot and took one more breath. How interesting the Court could be! Unfortunately, the moment of her leave came so fast. She laughed one more time. She enjoyed that small stay, though everybody else didn't, but what could she do about that? It was their problem.

A voice screamed her name from far behind. 'Lydia?' A woman's name. 'Lydia, stop!'

'I'm leaving now, Queen'.

'You aren't'.

'Why that?'

'You came up with the problems that had sent the whole Court to hell and you shall solve it. I can order you that since you still on French ground, but for the moment I am only begging you'.

'What problems, Mary Stuart? I find everything just at its best. And how that you do not want to lose your crown? You know that if anyone settles everything out, you might get what you want. I'll just warn you: Be careful of what you wish for because you might receive it. Since he has chosen you, you get a throne, a crown and a king, so do not tell me you want me to settle this because you might lose everything'.

Mary sighed.

'And then you'll be the lady instead'. Lydia laughed. 'Or just nothing'.

'Did you know what was going to happen? You saw everything and you were simply amused by the fact that everything was happening just the way you thought it would. You did that. And we have to dance the way you sing; we are your puppets, working the way you want. Why that, Lydia? Have we done something bad?'

'No. I am one usual human. But my way of being human is different. I am sick. I am ill of a disease that no God can cure and no Virgin can pray for. I am one human like no one other and for that I lost a birthright, I lost a man, I lost my head and my sanity. Fate is beautiful and I know that it is the one force of balance. Fate is so beautiful that lets no one be more beautiful that herself. A woman will always be the most beautiful being for some man, and that's why there must be a flaw to question feelings and existence'.

'Just like...'

'The prophecy. Yes, my Queen'.

'Your words are bitter. Why?'

'Bittersweet, actually. My words are my incoherent screams of freedom and sadness. My words are incoherent cries, a pay of respect to fate, though they have no meaning at all. You know you won't save him, right?'

'Francis? I will'. Mary's words were strong. That eased the little bit of pain in Lydia's soul. She cared, but didn't. She was caring, but she couldn't. 'I will'.

'God has the Book of Fate, just the way we have all the Books from the Saint Bible. It guides him to make some decisions, giving him alternated ideas of what future could be. Then he chooses. A chance of Francis dying to early is told by the stars, craved in stone, written in history. Salvation is hardly and option when there's no door with that name, Mary'.

'My fate is in my own hands, Lydia'.

'Isn't that disbelief?'

'It isn't. It is not in this case in which I act and I want to act knowing that my deeds aren't what will bring him down to death. He won't suffer, he won't feel pain. At least I can assure that it won't be my fault'.

'Egoistic!'

'Not. I won't be the cause of his pain. I want at least that if you really think it is this way, then let it be with no sufferince'.

'Do you love him?'

'Yes'.

'Why?'

'I do'.

'I asked why you love him, but if you really do. I won't need another answer because I need not one. It is funny how I ask so many questions, but I need not answers'.

'Lydia, tell me how to fix everything'.

'Between you and Francis, between you and Sebastian de Poitiers, between you and Little Lady, between Little Lady and Sebastian de Poitiers, between Sebastian de Poitiers and Francis, between Francis and Lola? Which thing?'

'I need to fix fate since it is clear that nothing is right'.

'You make it be dramatic, but fate is the most normal thing. We are not normal, Mary'.

'I do not care. I need to fix it'.

'Fix it then'.

'How?'

'I am one human with different views, but not a God. I must get used to not being God too, actually. I can't help you with that'.

'Then what is it about? This talk, my head and my mind slipping in thousands different directions and nothin being truly right. What is with you actually? You can't help me, you can't do anything, you only bring powerlessness and fear'.

'I'm bringing motivation to you, idiot. And do not think I'm afraid of you because you are a Queen. I've kissed more sweet lips and dug far more graves than you did. I've kissed more royals and dug far more royal graves than any known human on Earth. Royals are nothing to me. Other people are nothing to me. And dare not to think I am afraid of anyone'.

Mary's legs were shaking with fear. This was one darker side of Lydia.

'But for the moment, I thank you for making me stay another day. I believe that this is not the end'.

'What do you mean?'

Nothing. Lydia meant nothing. And nothing was meant from then on. And both parted ways. Mary had to do another thing by then and she hoped she could do that. He had probably left already, or hid in the horror of the day before. Mary couldn't say which was the right answer, but she did have to find that man and speak with her. It was the very first time when the Court seemed as an enourmous universe. She was searching for one small star that her eyes can easily miss if they aren't careful, one small star in a huge constellation. He had this effect on her.

'Why are you running like this? Do you want to fall, Mary?'

She smiled just like the silly girl she could be sometimes. 'No'.

'Good. Well then, I have some really important things to tell you. Mary, I'm going out and I will not return after that. It seems I can't stand this place anymore. It may be something in the air, it may be something with me, but I feel that I am belonging here no more. Can you embrace me once more before I say the only and the last farewell you'll get, Mary? Please...'

'No'. She said. The words came as hollows, just like the emptiness she felt then spoke. It wasn't her voice at all. She, together with her being, her voice and her heart, was crushed by his words. Mary had one thing she wanted to talk to him that moment, but he turned her upside-down and could speak no more. Mary moaned in an inner pain. 'No' her voice repeated.

'It is alright. I was sure I wouldn't get it'.

'You do not have to...'

'Anyway, I die. People die. Beings die. Why should I live my life in this bloody cage named Court? If you give me one right answer, I shall stay more. But I am leaving and I will want to comeback never. Mary?'.

'No. I give you no answer'.

He sighed.

'Why do you want an answer to a question whose answer you do not know yourself? It is pointless no matter how hard or how easy the question can be for someone else. But as I think more I think that you want me to question myself those words and find an answer that'll will do good for you the most. Am I not right? How that? I mean... you want me too... give up on him, give up on my crown, give up on my life for you, so that we could be together. Am I not right?'

'Can't say?'

'I am not giving up these things'.

'I did. Why can't you too?'

'Because... because...'. She searched for an answer, but it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Two days before, she tried to deny what she could feel for Francis and managed not to give herself in, recently she managed to lie, crush and hurt more people, but that left no wound in her soul. How could Mary feel so heavy this answer. She could give him that answer easily. Or not. 'I do no want to' she said. Her words had not meaning.

'For the king, for the bastard, for the one with nothing, for her, for the messager or for what in the world, Mary?'

'No. No. No. No. No. No. For nothing. I have no reason, but I am not going to justify myself in front of you now. I am not going to do that now. Future looks like nothing for the moment, but if in the future there'll be one chance for you to see me explaining everything, then I'll welcome with open arms that future, but now I am giving you no answer'.

'I still love you'.

'I can't.

'At least you know that I do'.

'I do that' she replied with a clear voice. Her words had that meaning he wanted so much to hear. She indeed did that too. He turned her back at her, possibly muttering a 'Good-bye' she didn't hear. Somehow, they all knew what was going to happen. He kept walking, leaving her staring at his back, hurting herself as it could have been the last time for her to see him.

'Do not give up!' she screamed with no reason. 'Horses have large backs and big shadows!' Or maybe she had a reason, one that many couldn't understand. But she did. Hopefully, he did too. She had a sweet taste in her mouth after the last word was said. Her last sentence gave the world more hope. Then she left with a wish to see the gardens. She wanted to have a walk in the garden and free herself from the heavy things that world put on her back. Truly heavy things!

She did not enter the gardens as was caught from behind by some arms. Strong arms.

'Stop here! Enjoy it! Wasn't that what you wanted to fix?' the one who the strong arms belonged to said. It was a known voice; a voice Mary didn't ever though she'd be fine with hearing it. 'Look!' And that person pointed to a certain place in the garden, not very far from where Mary and it were standing. Mary widened her eyes to see everything better. There, two people were standing. Actually, they were only standing and any word was said by neither of them.

The two froze there, watching in each other's eyes.

Mary had finally realised something: both's eyes had almost the same shade of color. That blue was incredibly beautiful. 'How that you were right here, right this moment?' she said to her. But she was long gone before Mary even noticed. Yet, Mary couldn't think about it that moment. Just as Lydia would say, 'the show' was taking place then.

Their voices were easily heard from where Mary was standing.

'I apologize' the man's voice was heard. 'However...'

'Do not justify yourself. Do not justify your actions. Do not justfy your wishes and your feelings. I really need not these explanations. I think that this is how it should have been after all. I was never one certain thing. Despite what my title and what my own self tells me, I am one bastard being after all. There's no different to be noticed. So what really happened was nothing. I mean... I knew nothing was meant to happen'.

'Do you think hopes are sometimes useless?'

'When the impossible gets in the way, they are'.

'I think the same'.

'I am grateful to that'.

'So, are you really leaving?'

'Yes. I have to. I have been banished from France, from Scotland, possibly from the whole Catholic Europe. My chances for happiness are most probably in England or where other religions reign. I somehow understand what my mother thought and why she did that to me. She gave me one chance, knowing that if I lose nothing would be changed. I am still one nothing, after all'.

'Are you really nothing?'.

'I am' she replied with pain.

'No' he almost screamed. His answer made her widen her eyes. 'I speak the truth now as I say that you are something. You mean something and if not for your mother, or Mary or the others, I am telling you the truth that you are something to me'.

She smiled. 'You are wrong'.

'No. Actually, you mean a lot to me'.

'No'.

'Please...'

'Why you say this? I mean... you have no request, or at least you requested me nothing, now, so there's no way the word 'please' can fit. I can't really read your mind to know what do you mean when you're saying this word now'.

'Try to read it'.

'I am no mind reader. That's not a magic I can do'.

'Try'.

'No'.

'Please...' he said and gave her a sweet and convincing smile that made her agree, without any other word. She raised one eyebrow and looked directly into his eyes. What a beautiful blue! He looked in her eyes too. What a beautiful blue! Her eyes were lightful and brilliant, on the other hand, his were hidden under a darker shade of life. The blue was the same, but not alike. 'So...'

'I am not good at this'.

'Actually, I think you are really close to figuring out what I am thinking right now. Just focus and tell me what do you think that I am thinking now. It's actually very easy' he replied as he got closer. The distance between them was made up by few inches.

She stepped back. 'I think you want something'. He followed her step.

'Good'.

'I can't stay what you want right now'.

'Re-see in your mind everything that you know about me. See the day when we met, see that moment when you nursed me, see the day of the Archangel, see that days after, see all days until now and, please, the most important, see that day before yesterday. Can you see it? This is truly important. I want you to focus'.

'It isn't that much to see, but I see everything. I remember everything'.

He breathed and took another step.

'Good. Think about everything that you know about me'.

'I know who you are'.

'Do you know what my feelings are?' he said waiting for a good answer, but she only sighed. Somehow he smiled, thinking that was the best answer. After some minutes of silence, he took one deep breath and cleared his throat. 'Out of duty, I chose her. Out of love, I choose you'. His smile was pure and it expressed the truth, his love.

She gave a shy smile when he heard his words, but knew it wasn't right. She forced her face not to smile, she forced herself not to breath out relief, she forced her heart not to make a move. However, wasn't it too late? His movements were way too fast and time really stops when it is about who you love. It wasn't his effect actually, it wasn't world's effect on humans, it was a crazy little thing's power that made time stop in one certain second. Of course, outside the little timeless, time went as fast as usual, but mattered not.

He closed the space between them if a passionate and strong kiss. And she answered with the same burning desire, but that couldn't happen and both knew it. Despite that, they couldn't care less.

Minutes later, she broke from the magic, breaking her own heart at the same time, but it was for the better good. 'No'.

'Liar!'

'I know'.

'I just realised I want you to stay. Please stay! I am not asking you as the future king, but as a mindless lover searching for love, begging for the love of his life to stay more. Time can stop when it is about you. You are what makes the bastard I love to be and not a meaningless king. Please, I want to be a bastard with you, rather than a king with her'.

'That's not true!'

'It is!'

'How do you know?'

'What was the thing from moments ago if it isn't true? I love you'.

'My 'I love you' will always be a 'Thank you', Sebastian. And I do love you back, but time doesn't always stop. Please, never say you love me again because that's a lie and because you must love her. Actually, you do love, Sebastian, that's the truth'.

'Believe me it is not!' he said. 'And do not ask me how that I know it because I just do it'.

'Hopefully, we might meet again, but I will leave now' she replied with a clear voice. Then with no other words she ran. Her feet had a direction, a true one. And she had to reach that place when the exile could truly start'.

He didn't follow her, but turned the opposite way, muttering some things Mary couldn't understand. He saw her and got closer. His eyes were teary, but Mary could do nothing about that. 'Bash...' she whispered.

'I hate myself'.

'Do not. Bash, do just what you must do. I can't say anything more. Listen to what your mind whispers and what your heart screams. Go after her or stay here and keep talking to me'.

'I hate words'.

'Then do something without words'.

He looked into the emptiness. It didn't took long for him to think. He turned to Mary and whispered a name. She couldn't understand what he muttered, but the name 'Maitland' sticked to her being even though she didn't hear it at first. 'Maitland' she repeated when a voice in her head mirrored his word. 'Maitland'.

She and Bash parted ways thirty seconds after that word was first spoken. From where she went then, the stable, she could hear the whole Court screaming in amazement. Bash possibly did something, but she couldn't say what. The horses shivered as she entered. Even they could sense something.

Two horses left the Court that day. Mary couldn't really keep both of them after all. Was the one she lost the one she was meant to be with? She couldn't say. She could only hope that who fate left her with was the best. Actually, she started to believe not in fate anymore. 'I believe not in fate, but in myself'. She kept telling herself that each moment after that.

'I believe not in fate, but in myself'.

* * *

'I believe not in fate, but in myself' and 'Maitland'. These words sticked with Mary for her whole existence ever since the moment they were spoken aloud. Twenty months later, Mary Stuart, the Queen of Scotland, was going back to her home nation. It was the time of her reign in there. Her first day at Linlithgow Palace was just like her first day at the French Court: the carriage had black horses, the people in rows, trumpet sounds, a man in the first row. Only that it wasn't Francis. Bash, her ladies, France's royals weren't there anymore.

But if she closed her, they were there.

She chased away the beautiful image. That was the past and the past hurt her the most because that magic moment, the French Court, Francis, everything was away. And she hated that but had no power.

'Your Grace, welcome back' the man in the front rown said.

She didn't look at the man, though she thought that man looked familiar. He led her to the main entry of the Palace. Mary was tired and wished for nothing but a good sleep. It was just like her life ended together with Francis's. It was almost like that. But not completely. She entered the Throne room, but nothing was interesting there. It wasn't the French Throne so it wasn't really beautiful, though from then on, that was her place.

'Your Grace, I am your current secretary' the man with the familiar face said as they entered. 'My name is William Maitland'. And he kissed her hand.

Mary woke up from that magical trance she had been in ever since Francis's death. She reacted to that name. She heard it before. She heard it twenty months before and the word come from Bash's mouth, Bash who had the same blue eyes and the same dark hair as the man standing next to her. 'You?' she whispered.

'Yes. But my name is William Maitland, your Grace'.

Both smiled.

Then, that night was different from what she thought it would be. She and 'Wiliam' spent it just like old two old friends would: talking and nothing else. 'Did you catch her after you left the Court? I mean Wiliam, I do not know for sure but I think that I was sure that from the moment you left me there and entered the castle it'd be the last time I was going to see you... in a while. I didn't expect to see you in here. Did you catch her?'

'I didn't catch her, Your Grace. I'd call you Mary, but I'm not sure my head would be safe here'.

'I am sure it will be'.

'I didn't catch her, Mary. I just didn't. By the time, I passed Court's gates I wasn't myself anymore. By that time, I was already somebody else and I guess she felt the same'.

'I mean not to ask you too much because I'm afraid you might ask me questions too. In spite of that, how are you?'

'Funny'.

She raised one eyebrow. 'I do not know what it means, but I am happy if it's something good. Hopefully, it is'.

'It truly is' he replies with a big smile on her face.

'Are you married?'

He widened her eyes at her question, just like it was something he didn't expect to ask. Well, it could be felt. His way of existing give him in; he had happiness in his life. He cleared his throat before he answered. It was only to win time to choose some right words. William really needed some good words to use as an answer. 'Yes' he said simply, just like the won time was in vain, but it wasn't.

Mary smiled.

'Her name is Mary. We married twenty months ago. I just arrived in Scotland and she came out of nowhere. Actually, I was coming from nowhere and she was there'. His way of talking showed Mary his feelings. He was truly happy.

'How is she?'

'Beautiful and nothing else'.

'I am happy to hear that.'.

A knock at the door intrerrupted the two. A man's voice announced the coming of a woman. Mary knew not who that person could be, but his reaction said it all aloud but with no real voice. 'Mary Fleming' the guard said. The name sounded like nothing to Mary... at first. The door opened and in front of Mary's eyes a woman appeared. A big smile invaded her face.

'That's my wife, your Grace' William said.

* * *

A year passed, and somehow Mary seemed freed from the duty of marriage. That was for a while and she was sure of it. Hopefully, as long as she was free she was thinking about the most beautiful moments of her life. Yes, she did that. William Maitland became the well-known head-secretary of the Queen in a short time. She was feeling good to have a beloved face near her.

'I love you' he whispered to her in that moment of passion.

'I love you too' she replied. 'With all my being and my whole heart'.

She was burning at his touch, wrapped in his kisses and in pleasure as she confesses her true love to him. It was not that they didn't tell each other each moment how much they loved each other, but that was the night in which they were their trueselves. Not William and Mary Maitland, but Sebastian de Poitiers and Lola Fleming. That made their confession and their passion mean something. He expressed his love for her in a way she couldn't believe was truly real. He was for her a magical prince that was only hers, and held the key of her life. She had long realised he was her everything. His name, his real name, was on her lips the moment after she lost his lips. Lola moaned and opened her eyes in disbelief, in fear that he was with her no more. But he was and he loved her. And as their passion reached its peak, she repeated to herself and to him how much she loved him.

And that was for sure.

'Will we ever tell Margaret that she's the bastard of the Scottish Queen with a deceased French Prince?' she said after few moments in which both had calmed their burning hearts.

'I do not know' he replied. 'Margaret is our child for the moment. Margaret is our daughter until we figure out how to tell her about her true parents'.

She smiled. 'Maybe her little brother will tell her...'

He widened his eyes. 'What brother?'

'I do not know. We'll think about that too' she replied. He kissed her good-night, but neither could sleep. He turned to her and whispered some words to her. She closed her eyes with those words kissing her ears and her mind, just like she was hearing a beautiful story about lovers who had gone through lots of up-and-downs but never gave up their love. Sleep took her easily, slowly, but all at once.

A new star was born for sure that night, above their heads. And for sure, that star reached even the year of 2014. No one and no word can say and can be said against this truth.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING 'TIME STOP'! I AM SO GRATEFUL THAT YOU HAVE READ THIS FANFICTION.**

**-ELIZABETH BASIL**


End file.
